crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
General Here are some general tips that players have for anyone in the game. Feel free to add any tips you might have, but please keep them objective and make sure it applies to everyone. Keep Crusading on! * When going afk (away from keyboard), using a time skip, or using a chest, your DPS,Gold Bonus and highest floor unlocked in the current run are the only thing that matter, so try to maximize them before you go afk or open a chest. Gold Boost buffs also do not affect them either. * You don't have to use chests as soon as you get them. After your first reset, it is probably a better idea to save normal silver chests for when you get stuck at a wall of difficulty. * Vengeful Fire - If you combine the "Magnify" and "Fire Storm" skills you will do 75% to all regular monsters. If you combine the "Vengeful Fury" passive of the Phoenix it is possible to do 100% damage to all regular monsters on the screen. * When you reset, you keep everything except XP, don't waste your buffs or chests if you don't need to! * To get 15 Idols, the cheapest possible combination of levels are: * Before you reset, level up your characters as far as you have patience for. 500 levels for an idol means a combination of all levels... Nate at 200 and Jim at 800 counts as 2 idols! * Levels do not need to be round numbers to add up to the multiples of 500. * It is perfectly safe to "purchase" the reset, look how many levels you have/idols you'll get, then back out and get more levels to push for that one extra idol. It's worth it if you're close to another 500! * After the first reset, you can activate auto-progress mode (either by clicking on it on settings, or as of Version 0.29 patch by pressing "G" on keyboard) that lets you advance automatically after you finish objective for each level. * You should disable "toggle chest drop animation" for idling. This will disable the screen for the chest gain after defeated bosses * You can deactivate "toggle pausing on popups". That way you will no longer pause the game when viewing change logs/opening chests/missions etc. * Although most people end up using either Hermit/Werewolf formation, there is never a "best formation" that works for just everyone. "Best formation" can be different for each individual, and it is heavily affected by items/enchantments points of crusaders and which campaigns you are playing. General advice is that, try to put your best DPS crusader in the 3rd column (for both diamond and triangle formations) and try to buff that crusader as much as possible. You would include Sasha, Jim, Artaxes (and optionally Khouri) buffing him most of the time, and you want Detective Kaine, Gold Panda, Princess for their great buffing ability. * Note that with 50% cooldown reduction(CDR) cooldown for "Storm Rider" is exactly 4 hours. This means, with each use of rare time warp you can cast another "Storm Rider" immediately. So it's generally a good practice to use "Magnify"+"Storm Rider" every time you use rare/epic time warp. This can make a huge difference in lategame when you are burning a lot of time warps. * Never underestimate the Bush Whacker! With an appropriate formation, his click damage can go as high as a few times of your formation DPS! Save a formation comprising the Bush Whacker in one of your save slots. They are very useful especially when going through the last few tricky levels of your current objective. * If you have saved, in your save slots, a formation which optimizes gold find (the gold formation) and another formation which optimizes your formation DPS (the DPS formation), it will come in useful especially at stages where monsters could potentially reach your party. Switch to the DPS formation to swiftly bring the monster down to low health, then quickly switch to your gold formation to kill off the monster and obtain the most out of it. Use Q, W or E on your keyboard to quickly switch between formations. * If you know what formation you want to use for the whole run (or even just late game or even just who your main DPS will be) try and keep those characters in your party most often, even if you get higher damage dealers. Leaving them active to get more EXP means an easier time later. * If you get a great piece of equipment for a character you do not use, consider how you could incorporate them. It's not always a good idea, but sometimes it can really help! * When opening a normal silver chest or redeeming missions for gold, make sure you are at your highest level possible, preferably a boss level and before doing so use magnify and savage strikes. The reason for this is gold gain is dps based, the higher your dps the higher your gold gain. Using buffs to enhance your dps won't alter your gold find. * You should advance to Free Plays (FP) of harder campaigns as soon as possible. FP at Ghostbeards Greed gives much more gold (and idols) than at World's Wake. * Only attempt Potions Class, first objective from Mischief at Mugwarts Campaign, with a click damage of at least 3k (more is easier). Move the Bush Wacker to the spot on the very left, then click as fast as you can. Kill one normal moster. You will probably wipe afterwards, don't worry. If you killed a monster after the first area is reloaded you can unlock another crusader and immediatly insta-kill everything. Timed Objectives Timed objectives like Get Me Out Of Here! ''(to beat area 150 and reset within 80 minutes), the ''Speedy Show achievement (to reset within 45 minutes in the Carnival free-play), the Christmas event objective Milk and Cookie Run (to beat area 150 and reset within 65 minutes) and Easter event Nate's Candy Conundrum (to beat area 400 in 90 minutes) require the player's fullest attention in order to succeed. *To succeed in timed objectives you need to instakill all areas. Check if you can do this in the respective free play. *Make yourself familiar with the map in the corresponding free play. Try all the things described below and get used to them. Check how fast you progress through the areas. You should be able to do 10 areas in 5 mins / 25 areas in 12½ mins on the respective free play to beat Get Me Out Of Here! '' or ''Milk and Cookie Run. *Note that timed objectives are known to be computer and network dependent! Players with good computers will often find these relatively easy and complete with 5-20 mins to spare, while players with poor connections and older-model computers may have only a few seconds to spare even on an optimal run. So if you have several machines (school & private / PC & mobile etc.) or several browsers to choose from or there are times in the day where your internet connection is particularly fast make sure you set-up with the least possible lag. (Though counter-intuitive this might be mobile rather then PC.) Also minimize lag by rebooting your computer immediately before starting the objective (or at least reload the tab) and closing all other programs (including annoying fast start or update services) and all other tabs. Check that your laptop is not running in "Power Save" mode. * ALWAYS hover your cursor over the quest items on the ground! This will pick up the items and allow the game system to register them, in turn shortening the time spent in one area substantially. * Toggle low quality mode through the settings! Without the low quality mode, there will be a short delay from when you pick up a quest item to when the game system successfully registers it (due to the animation). Low quality mode omits this animation and hence skips through this delay. * In settings, toggle chest drop animation and pausing on popups both to off and toggle progressing on area complete (g) to on. If a chest drops the normal animation won't be displayed and the chest drop won't slow down your progress. * When the area is complete press the right arrow on your keyboard to progress to the next level. Auto-progress will advance to the next level only after the 'Area Complete!' animation. Pressing the arrow key will start the transition while this animation is still active saving about 2s per area. You can instead use the minimap to manually progress through areas. The delay by the 'Area Complete!' animation can also be avoided if you click the next stage on the minimap, as soon as the button to the next stage will be readily available the moment you complete the area. * Your Formation should have as few crusaders as possible while still being able to wipe out monsters instantly plus decent buffer. Transition between areas takes slightly longer the more crusaders your formation has. Category:Browse